Born Of Death
by Fireburningflame
Summary: Sky is just an ordinary loner... until she goes out searching for her mom. What happens when Sky discovers the clan cats? Will they take her in? Or will they toss her out into the cold? The better question, does she find her mom?
1. I Speak Of Death

My name is Sky. No, I'm not special in any way. I'm just... me. My mom raised me in a barn, litterally. I don't know my mother's name because she never told me. Perhaps in hopes I wouldn't find her. She left a few days ago. She always came back but I think that's the last I'll ever see of her. You see, she thinks I'm cursed, that I'll bring death where ever I go. She could've loved me if my brothers and sisters survived and if my father was still here.

On the night I was born, the cold was terrible and a badger broke into the barn. My father, Night, killed the badger as he died. I had two brothers and sisters. I was born last, you know, the moment my dad died. My mom never let me forget that. After that, my brothers and sisters died the next morning. I'm not sure how, mom never told me. I'm sure it had something to do with the cold though, because it was jaw dropping cold. So that had to have something to do with it.

Anyways, my mom always left for a couple days. Probably to see if either I would die or just leave while she was away. I stayed here though, I don't know what's out there in the forest. My mom has been gone the longest time ever. 30, no 32 days I think.

I don't believe in curses, but momma does. That's what makes me sad. I had a friend once. Her name was Fawn. She was the most amazing friend I could ask for. Then momma chased her away... She told her I was born through death, and that has made me sad. I don't think I had anything to do with my kins' death.

But that was before, when momma was here.

Now I got to think of a plan now that she is gone.

Perhaps I will go into the forest to look for her. I think that's the best option I have...

Yeah. I'll go into the forest... and I'll look for her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how do you like it? I'll continue it if someone says they do, because I really don't want to waist my time on a story no one will ever read. Well, tell me how you like it and I am hosting a voting for Sky's mom's name and (SPOILER ALERT XD) a warrior name. **

**Mother's name Choices:**

**Rainbow, Maiden, Fall, or Snow. **

**If you don't like these names, post a name in the reviews. (Must be a one word name since they are loners)**

**Sky's warrior name:**

**Skypelt, Skyleap, Skyfur, or Skystream.**

**Again, if you dont like these names, post a name in the reviews. (Warrior name must start with Sky)**

**Thanks, 'til next update.**


	2. Searching

I peaked into the forest then at my frozen pads. I've hardly walked two tails from the barn before my paws froze, I wasn't used to such cold weather.

"Mom!" I called out, as though she would answer me. "Are you here?"

No answer. What did I expect though? Nothing could live out in these woods.

I can almost smell her scent along the trees, or is that just me? If I can just take a closer look...

"Ahh!" I cried out as I fell into a hole. I was just trying to take a closer look, I swear!

My eyes widened at the contents of the hole. Skeletons! They were about the size of my tail in length.

I screamed but it came out as a little raspy sound.

"Who's down there?" Someone from above me called.

I felt my fur fluff up. Cats! I looked up.

"What are you doing in our territory?" Another cat yowled into the hole I was in.

Paws tightened around my waist and hoisted me up.

"She looks like a kittypet." A tom said. He was smaller than the rest of the cats.

"What should we do with her?" A she mewed, twice the size of the tom.

"We should take her to camp. Ashstar would know what to do." The one holding me replied.

_Camp? _I thought _Is that some sort of torture trap? _I wanted to scream but I knew that would just get me into more trouble.

* * *

They brought me into a clearing. It was mostly a large dip in the ground. One end had a boulder with a crack inside. Another was covered by reeds.

_Did other cats sleep in there?_ I thought, forgetting the fact that I was about to get tortured.

Cats littered the area. Some were eating and talking, others were coming in from the entrance.

"Ashstar!" The small tom called out.

A red tom with blue eyes came out of a crack. "What is it, Phoenixpaw?" He looked at me. "Who's this?"

"We found her in the waste hole." The one known as Phoenixpaw said.

"What should we do with her?" The she mumbled, looking at me.

Ashstar jumped from the crack to the ground. "What's your name?"

"S-Sky." I stuttered.

He nodded. "Are you a kittypet?"

"K-kittypet?" I cocked my head. "I-If you m-mean those i-in the pelt d-dens, no. I-I live in the b-barn there." I pointed with my tail.

"In the barn? But Snow lives there." A she replied.

Snow... could that be my mom?

"Is Snow a white she-cat with brown markings on her back?" I asked.

"Well, yes."

My heart soared. "Do you know where she is!?" I said, jumping to my paws.

The she jumped back. "I don't but Fawnpelt might."

A brown she with green eyes stepped up. "What did you say about me?"

My eyes widened. "Fawn!"

She curled her lips back in a snarl. "Death..."

"Death? You said your name was Sky." Phoenixpaw mewed to me.

"I-It is... but my mom, er... Snow, used to call me that." I looked at Fawnpelt.

Fawnpelt stepped back. "You should of never brought her here, Fallowtail and Phoenixpaw. She was born from death."

"That's not true!" A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Yeah? Then what happened when you were born?!" Fawnpelt snapped.

I looked at my paws. "It wasn't my fault..."

"I can't believe we were friends once." Fawnpelt growled.

A crowd had gathered around us.

I heard someone whisper, " She's so skinny! We should take her in!"

Then someone else would snap a no.

Another tom walked to me. "You look like you need a home."

"Well, I don't think so... I was just looking for my mom." I said.

"She's dead and you should be two." Fawnpelt whispered.

"D-Dead? Where? When?" Tears stained my cheeks. So what if I hardly knew my mom. She was the only family I had.

"About twenty days ago, by the oak. A badger got her." A she from the crowd mewed.

"Do you need a new home now?" A silver she asked. She had grey stripes on her back and blue eyes.

"I-I don't know..." I stared at my paws, everyone here was a stranger to me. _What should I do now? My mom is gone... My friend hates me... I don't know anyone or anything about the outside world._

"You can stay here if," The silver she said. "you do apprentice duties for a half moon and there is no trouble from you."

"Silverstreak!" Ashstar yowled. "We didn't agree to this!"

"Look at her!" Silverstreak said, almost screaming. "She'll die and she just lost her mom!"

Ashstar looked the other way. "Fine.."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one is out! Not sure which way to go with this story. **


End file.
